


Moving On

by Midgard_writer



Series: The Onward Collection [1]
Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midgard_writer/pseuds/Midgard_writer
Summary: Though the staff was thrown into the ocean, it was not the end of their journey. It was only the beginning.
Relationships: Ian Lightfoot/Original Male Character(s), barley lightfoot/ original character(s)
Series: The Onward Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683685
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	1. The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

The oceans far below New Mushroomton were calm and dark blue. Its raw beauty could be seen for miles, citizens wondering what was just across the sea. What was in the sea. What was going on outside of their world. In that very sea, Steward was picking the fresh seaweed near where the shore hit the rocks, knowing it would be perfect for his friend’s spells. His sisters were off grabbing coral for similar reasons, and for fashion accessories. The merman proudly looked at his basket and smiled.

“That should do it!” he sighed.

Just as he spoke, he heard something hit the water. He looked out into the open water, where he saw something drifting. The merman peered as Clara and Luna approached, their baskets and smiles full.

“Are you ready to head back?” the oldest asked.

“Yeah,” Luna agreed,” We’ve got everything we-”

“Hold this, please.”

Steward handed his little sister the basket and swam quickly to the object. When he grabbed the staff, he immediately got a splinter. He grabbed a piece of loose seaweed from his fin and wrapped his wound. He studied the spinning top and the craft of the handle. His sisters were swimming over, concern for their brother.

“Steward?” Clara asked,” What is that?”

“I...I think this belonged to Pierson.”

The sisters gasped and asked their brother if he was sure. He nodded, showing the way the top spun and the way the wood was splintered. Just like the legends had told. 

“That means-”

“There are people in this area. And they are still practicing magic.”

“But it was thrown into the ocean-” Luna said.

“Feel it. The wood is still warm.”

They each felt the wood, both getting a splinter. As they wrapped their wounds in seaweed, Steward tried to study the staff closer. But it was just too dark. The three made eye contact as their thoughts processed. The siblings knew there was only one thing they could do. 

“We have to go before anybody finds it!” Luna gasps. 

The sisters held the baskets close and Steward held the staff tightly as they swam towards the rocks. They went into a sea cave, anticipating to return home. They went straight towards the wall of the cave and sped through, disappearing from the dark waters, being transported across the sea and to their safe home of Westovia. 

Gronkin was fast asleep in his chair by the sea. The little gremlin was waiting for the Shelton family to return back from their trip to the sea. They promised to bring ingredients for Pierce’s spells and he was to deliver them to the wizard’s doorstep. The old gremlin had nothing better to do, so he sat by the sea, snoring and simply waiting. When he heard splashing, he woke up and stretched his back, scuttling over to the shore line. The sisters put the baskets on the rocks for the gremlin to get. 

“Looks like you got a lot,” he said in a thick Irish accent.

“You could say that,” Clara said under her breath. 

“I feel like this is more than Pierce is gonna need,” Gronkin sighed,” but it’s-”

Steward gently placed the staff on the rocks. The gremlin looked at the staff and froze. He looked to the merfolk. They were all nervous but they made eye contact with the old gremlin. Gronkin grabbed the staff, his old hands not feeling the pain of the splinters. He looked at the staff, amazed and unsure of what to do.

“Where did you find this?”

“Steward found it just floating in the sea,” Luna explained,” It came from the cliff.”

“That means there’s a town still practicing magic,” Gronkin whispered. 

“We need you to take that to Pierce,” Steward said,” He’ll know what to do in a situation like this. But don’t alert everyone and don’t cause a panic-”

“AHHH!” 

Gronkin ran up the sandy hill, screaming in fear. The siblings sighed and shook their heads. They swam home, knowing that they would hear about this later. Gronkin ran throughout the town, causing everyone to look out of their windows and gasp. The old town hadn’t seen a staff like that (other than the one their leader had). The gremlin knew this was a time sensitive subject and that he had to be at the home before anything terrible was to happen. 

Once he got to the door, he knocked furiously on the smaller door. He was nervously calling for Pierce, the staff shaking as he knocked. The smaller door opened and Pierce stood before Gronkin. The aging faun, with grey fur and black eyes, glanced down at the gremlin. A smile came to his face, as he was expecting his old friend.

“You’ve brought the baskets of seaweed and coral?” he asked.

“Oh...I forgot about that. But, Pierce, you should see this.”

Pierce’s eyes lit up as the staff was placed on the ground of the old house. He knew his own staff was in the corner, but this was not his. By the craft, the old wizard could tell who owned this. Meanwhile, his apprentice, Zale, trotted over to the scene. The centaur knelt down at the sight of the staff, shock filling his green eyes. He pulled back his mane and looked down, then over to his mentor. 

“Is this Pierson’s?” he asked.

“It has to be,” Pierce went over to his own staff,” Where did this come from?”

“Steward found it in the sea,by the cliff. This means there’s another town and there’s people who are still using magic! We can have allies on our mission!”

“Especially if this is relative of Pierson,” Zale mentioned,” Look, whoever had this staff was clearly new to magic. They still didn’t get the right grip in the right places. They were never exposed to magic like their great, great,great--point is, if they’re a relative of Pierson, magic will come to them naturally. And we can get them on our side. I’ll go in the morning to the town. And I will find the owner.”


	2. The Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all. This is a really difficult time and right now because me, my family and my county are struggling. If you liked/disliked the chapter, please leave a comment below. Thank you.

As the night was coming in, Ian knew he had to be home soon. His friends drove him home, laughing as they stopped in front of the beautiful house. Ian was still laughing as he got out of the car, waving to his friends and holding his staff close to him.

“Bye guys, I’ll see you later!” The young elf said.

“Hey,” one of his friends asked,” Are we all going to the big game on Friday?”

“Of course!” Ian exclaimed,” See you guys in school tomorrow!

They all waved as Ian approached his house. He had a lot on his plate since he turned sixteen and he couldn’t be happier. As he opened the door, Blazey excitedly hopped on the elf’s legs. Ian laughed as he petted his dragon.

“Hi Blazey!” He laughed as he put his staff to the side,” Mom, I’m home. Sorry I’m a little late.”

He looked to the kitchen, grabbed the staff and walked in, Blazey at his feet. His mom and Corey were sitting at the table, smiling at the young man. He thought it was odd but he simply grabbed a drink from the fridge. When he looked back, they were giving the same smiles with wide eyes. The women glanced to one another, Ian still feeling confused. 

“I’m glad to have you home, Ian,” Laurel said.

“Yeah,” Corey glanced at the back door,” your mom and I were just wondering where you were.”

Ian knew what was going on. He gave a smirk and he glanced over his shoulder. The staff was raised slightly as the back door opened. Barley, with the sword he made out of tin foil and a wrapping paper tube. He wore an umpire’s mask and a catcher’s glove. 

“DEAR BROTHER!” He yelled,”Our battle begins!”

He ran towards his little brother, who ducked. Barley nearly fell into the sink. Ian grabbed the staff and pointed it to his brother. In a flash, Barley shrunk onto the edge of the sink. Ian jokingly blew the smoke off of the end of the staff. His mom and Corey clapped, though Laurel was still unsure about using magic in the house. 

“That’s fifteen for Ian, and one for Barley,” his mom laughed.

“You’re getting better at magic everyday, ” Barley’s squeaky voice traveled to the table,” I bet you’ll be able to master all of the spells in no time!”

“Thanks Barley,” Ian laughed as he took a seat.

“Hopefully this wears off before dinner,” Corey mentioned as Laurel got up to make dinner.

“It always does!” The brothers laughed and shared a high five.

They heard the front door open and Colt came bouncing in. Laurel and her husband shared a kiss. Ian and Barley greeted their stepdad, who did a double take.

“Well,” Colt laughed,” Let me guess, another battle? Ian, what number does that make?”

“Fifteen, sir,” Ian said, still not used to calling Colt ‘Dad’.

“Then I guess you’ve been working hard on magic instead of hardly workin!”

Colt’s infectious laughter caught everyone off guard. The family felt so close as they got ready for dinner, happily having Corey joining them. They were talking about their day and what they did, with Barley (in his normal size) mentioning how he and his work buddies were trading cards.

“Speaking of which,” he glanced in the living room.

Everyone knew that they would be forced to play Quests of Yore: New Land and would have no way to get out of it.

“Now we enter the Capstone Caverns,” Barley said,” We stop at a row of black rocks...when a group of gelatinous cubes comes out of the bushes! What do you do?”

The family felt like they’d been here for days...even though it was only an hour and a half. Colt was more than confused, but he still decided that playing was better than nothing. 

“I...run right into it!” The officer gave a smile.

“Uhh...okay! You run right into the biggest one and you...dissolve…anyone else?”

Ian looked at the clock and saw that it was time to take Blazey for a walk. He asked his enthusiastic brother to take his turn as he grabbed the leash and went over to his pet dragon.

“So...am I out of the game now?” Colt asked as Ian walked out the door with his dragon and staff.

Blazey was running all around. Ian made sure she was close by. The night sky was so beautiful and so full of colors that the elf felt like he was in a painting. A painting that stretched far and wide, one you could reach out and touch. Ian smiled and walked on. As he turned the corner, he saw something ruffling in the bushes of the Cobblepots’ front yard.

“Hey!” He called out, stopping to look at the moving bushes.

The rustling grew louder and louder as Ian stood in front of Blazey. He raised the staff with total self confidence. However, he fell onto the sidewalk to find unicorns hissing and running away. Blazey was excited but Ian kept her calm as he collected himself. 

Once the dragon was done with her business, Ian took the dragon back home. Walking down the street on the other end was Zale, who was looking straight at the elf. He gasped, which startled the young man.

“You look just like him!” Zale exclaimed.

“Huh?” Ian asked as Zale galloped over.

“You are everything like Pierson,” the centaur said,” The nose, the hair, the height! Except for the beard, but that’s something to work on. You’re, what? Sixteen, seventeen?”

“I..I just turned seventeen.”

“What a coincidence! Me too!”

“I’m sorry, who are-?”

Ian looked at the staff and gasped. It was his dad’s! It was the one he lost in the sea! He looked to Zale, having some admiration for the smile the centaur had. As he asked this, Laura opened the front door and saw the two. Everyone was frozen, except for the mom.

“Oh...is this a bad time?”


	3. The Quest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! I had to edit this chapter a little bit.

Everyone didn’t want to stare at Zale, but they were curious. Ian was holding the old staff, remembering the adventure he’d had with it. It was just as beautiful and splintery as the first say he held it. He was trying to find the words but there was nothing right he could say. He felt...overwhelmed. Zale was thanking Laurel for the cup of tea, happy to finally have a warm drink in his hands.

“How...how did you get this?” he finally asked.

“I do apologize for taking so long,” Zale took another sip of his tea,” There’s only one portal you your town and I spent too much time searching for another one, I’m afraid. And it just so happens that the staff came to us. When it got lost at sea, three merfolk from our village brought it back. They brought it to our messenger, who brought it to my master. I agreed to go on this mission and back to the source. When I came here, I was so shocked to discover that no one practices magic anymore! Aside from you…”

“Ian Lightfoot,” he smiled,” My brother, Barley, knows more magic than I do. But I’ve been practicing.”

“Of course you have!” Zale nodded,” You’re a Lightfoot. Pierson’s relatives always find their way to magic, no matter what.”

Barley looked up from his game and let out a big gasp. Corey and Colt glanced to each other, then to Laurel, who was just as confused. Barley ran to his bag and began rummaging around. The old cards were somewhere...aha! He pulled them and shuffled through them, Zale wondering what was going on. Barley raised a single card for the whole family to see. 

“Pierson the Magnificent!” Barley shouted in a heroic voice,” the greatest wizard in Ancient Westovia! He saved hundreds with his spells and his mind. And we’re related to him!”

Barley was squealing with excitement. The family looked to each other in shock.

“Well,” Colt let out a soft laugh,” In all my years, I’ve never seen something so....incredible!”

“So,” Ian went on,” Why did you come here? I mean, thank you, so much, for returning the staff. It means a lot to me and my family…”

“I actually came here because you might be able to help us,” Zale looked to Barley,” You seem to know alot about magic and the history of everything. So I can only assume you know our greatest enemy?”

“THE IMPS!” Barley sprung to his feet,” Impsburg has been treacherous wasteland since the mind controlling Imp family, the Windtakers. They control the minds of anyone who sets foot on their land. They’ve been known to wreck and pillage villages just….like….Westovia...oh.”

Ian knew what Zale wanted. He was stumbling on his words, fearing a new adventure. He was trying to find a reason not to go out there and fight. Zale was desperate and he was hoping this would work. Of course, Barley and Corey wanted to go. Their faces were jumping with pure joy. Ian could see how Zale was feeling. He could see pain and a loss for hope. until….Ian turned to his mom.

“Well?”

“I don’t know…”

“I say you should go!” Colt brought up,” I can stay and man the house for a while. You go and fight those imps, sports!”

With Colt’s words, a final decision was made. After packing what little they could, they went into Guinevere II and drove off. Barley excitedly asked where they were going, but Zale simply gave directions as they left. Ian sat in the back next to Zale. He thought it was weird that this strange, yet oddly charming, centaur was leading the family on a new quest. Did no one think this was weird? Then again, when he saw the staff in the other young man’s hand, he had a strange sense of trusting. Should Zale be evil—well, at least they had their dad’s staff back.

“You might wanna take a right here,” Zale pointed out.

“But,” Laurel looked towards her right,” it’s the park.”

“Trust me, it’s for the best.”

Barley shrugged and turned straight into the park. There was barely anyone around, but those that were walking were cursing at the van that drove past. Barley, knowingly ashamed, apologized as they drove.

“Are you sure this is the right path?” The elf asked.

“Straightforward.”

“What?” All three shouted.

“FORWARD!”

In a fit of fear, Barley hit the gas and drove straight forward. The van was bumping and bending, will all except Zale sitting in fear. Corey was having a hard time breathing, Laurel doing her best to keep everybody calm. Ian and Barley felt their hearts leap into their throats as they drove towards the cliff. They kept asking Zale when they could stop, but he remained silent. With one fell swoop, Guinevere II was falling to her doom with the crew inside. At the last moment, Zale grabbed the staff and stood up.

“Aquius Submergus!” 

He slammed the end of the staff on the bottom of the floor. When they hit the water, the crew panicked, but Ian had his eyes on Zale.

“Was that-?”

“An underwater spell?” Zale gave a smirk,” Yeah, just something my master taught me. No biggie.”

“Huh,” Ian let out a soft laugh,” How about that?”

“Amazing!” Barley was bouncing in his seat,” I mean, you did that and my van, she’s safe!” 

As the elf was hugging the steering wheel, Zale simply moved the staff. The van moved with it, leading into a dark underwater cave. Everyone saw the creepy darkness and the sharp rocks on the edge of the opening. But all Zale saw was the back wall, which he was moving quickly towards.

“Oh, not again!” Laurel groaned.

“Wait,” Barley did the math and let out a loud gasp,” This could only mean one thing!”

“Welcome, Lightfoots and Corey,” Zale said as they went through the wall,” to Westovia.”

In Impsburg, the fires were burning and the people were getting ready. Imps, trolls, elves, centaurs--all under the control of one imp in particular--were stocking up and moving about the town in a fashionable manner. In the smallest house, in the center of the town, the smallest, red-eyed Imp was glancing in a mirror. His wings shook furiously as he read another page of the book. He’d been studying up on Pierson for what seemed like ages (in reality, it was only ten years). He didn’t fly much around the house, but Avoci needed to stretch his wings. When he heard a knock at the door, however, the leader was back on his feet as he answered the door for an imp with lighter red skin.

“How is the preparation?” Avoci asked.

“We should be done within a few days, sir.”

“Good, Selman, good. soon. It’s taking time, but, after all, Pierson’s magic is totally worthwhile.”


	4. The Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy you guys! Thank you so much for the Kudos and the Bookmarks! It means the world to me!

“How long have you been into magic?” Zale asked Ian as they walked through Westovia. Barley was busy being amazed by all that surrounded him.

The old houses and landscapes were pointed out all around him. He tugged his mom’s sleeve and pointed at all of the different things he saw. Laurel laughed at her son’s excitement, but it was all so gorgeous. Corey was waving to people she saw. Their jaws were dropping and closing their windows. Corey giggled, expecting that sort of reaction.

“I guess they’ve heard of me,” she whispered to Laurel.

“Oh, only about a year,” Ian admitted,” The staff belonged to my dad. He passed it down to me and my brother before he died. I never met him, so he had a Phoenix Gem and-“

“Ah, that spell,” Zale smiled,”I used that spell too! To meet my great great grandfather. For a day, he taught me magic and made me feel closer to magic. You know, I wonder why we never stopped getting into magic.”

“I can get by a theory.”

Barley squeezed between the two. Ian was impressed, but Zale was curious. He wanted to hear what the other elf had to say.

“Westovia is a mostly isolated town,” He explained,” It’s on this big island that is basically only inhabited by Westovia and Impsburgh, but these two towns are so far apart...they never meet.”

Barley went towards the fountain with a pep in his step. Ian was slightly embarrassed from his brother’s antics. Especially in front of a cool wizard centaur...man, like Zale. He turned to Zale as Barley went off to do his own thing. 

“Sorry about that,” Ian sighed.

“Hey, I’ve got two older brothers and an older sister,” he admitted,” Thankfully, they’ve been on a quest to find a Red Rusting Ball. They’ve been gone since…” he counted it by tapping his foot in the dirt, then looked over to Ian,” Three weeks.”

“Oi!” Gronkin shouted,” Those rotten Pfiffer Kids are at it again!”

Gronkin was hanging from the tree, the back of his shirt clinging to a branch. Elf kids were laughing, running off into their home to keep away from trouble. Ian watched them, holding in his own laughter. The gremlin shook a fist at them as Zale rode up, chuckling at the sight. 

“Need a hand there, Gronkin?” Zale asked.

“Oh, I don’t know,” he sarcastically said, crossing his arms,” I’m just stuck in this ‘ere tree, but if you want to, have at it.”

“I’ll help you!” 

Barley sped towards Gronkin, who was refusing. He didn’t want to be helped by a stranger, especially one so loud and...Gronkin was gently on the ground, with Barley standing bravely. Gronkin let out a small thank you. 

“You’re welcome, good sir!” He exclaimed, bowing.

“Gronkin,” Zale stepped up,” This is Barley Lightfoot, and this young man is Ian Lightfoot.”

“Unless you want to call me Iandore, which is fine-”

“Wait a minute,” Gronkin squinted his eyes, gasped and looked up to Zale,” These boys are relatives of Pierson, aren’t they?”

When Zale nodded, Gronkin gained a pep in his step. Barley and Ian glanced at each other with a smile on their faces. Their great, great, great,great (or so) grandfather sure did make an impact on the lives of others. When Gronkin was done with his dance, he promptly stopped the cheery act. 

“We’ve got to get to Pierce’s,” he said, turning onward,” let’s go!”

“That’s Gronkin,” Zale explained to Ian,” He watches over a lot. He’s one of the only gremlin families left in Westovia.”

“Oh,” Ian said sadly.

“Oh!” Zale exclaimed softly,” No, they didn’t die. That we know of, at least. You see, most of the families went off to sea to find a new land. They either found your town, another place to live, or the bottom of the ocean. Either way, there’s only three families here.”

As they walked, Ian admired the way people were so open to greeting Zale. This was a town that was so close that they could hear someone’s footsteps (or hoofsteps) and know who it was. Ian smiled at the town, in love with where he was. Finally, Gronkin stopped at the front door. Zale opened his door, with Pierce waiting in his chair by the fireplace. The faun hopped out of his seat as he heard the door open. He saw the people and his eyes lit up. He was introduced immediately to the brothers, their mom and Corey introducing themselves.

“A manticore,” Pierce gasped,” we don’t see many anymore, unfortunately. We do have a manticore family near the heart of town,” with that, Pierce went over to Ian,” You really do look like your distant grandfather. You hold his staff well.”

“You definitely need a wizard costume after this,” Barley whispered.

“Come in!” Pierce insisted,” Sit down! Does anyone want tea?”

Everyone was given a drink as they sat down. Ian was in between Zale and Barley, watching Pierce set up his own staff. He sat in his chair, watching the new people and smiling. He took another sip of his tea and set it down.

“Now then,” he explained,” I’m so glad you’ve come all this way. I assume Zale has told you that we are on the warpath of the Imps.”

“Oh yes!” Laurel choked down her tea,” Zale has told us all about that.”

“So, when does our mission start?” Barley asked excitedly.

“Well,” Pierce went on,” Tomorrow morning, the four of you, Zale, Gronkin and a few others are going to begin your journey to Impsburg,” Pierce showed a map, in which their path was highlighted in red. When he was done showing it off, he then gave it to Zale,” This will be a hard journey, but I promise you, it will be short. I would go along with you, but I have to protect the village in case the imps decide to attack.”

Laurel and Corey volunteered to stay behind. They knew they had to help, in case something terrible were to happen. Gronkin didn’t know that he’d signed up for this mission and stated so. 

“You know the roads better than anyone,” Pierce mentioned,” If they get lost, wouldn’t you feel guilty?” 

Gronkin was stuttering and trying to find the right words. Finally, he realized Pierce was right, and gave a nod. There was a knock at the mini door. Pierce hopped to the door and opened it. Three pixies, with old fashioned clothes and crazy hair, came flying in. They were definitely not like the pixies back home.

“Oh, this HAS to be the great great great great...grandson!” The tall, thin fairy with long red hair and pinkish skin squealed.

“That’s Ruby,” Zale whispered. 

“Oh, but what about this one?” A heavier fairy with mint green skin flew up to Barley,” This one’s got his eyes and his hands!”

“Crystal,” Zale mentioned casually.

“They’re just like Pierson!” the smallest fairy with light blue skin sighed.

“And that’s Lapis. These are the Gemling Sisters. They’ll be going with us on our journey. Ladies, this is Iandore and Barley Lightfoot. Descendents of Pierson.”

The girls were excited and squealing, happy to be meeting these relatives. After all was said and done, and the night came, Ian, Barley and Zale slept on the floor. All three fairies were asleep in Zale’s chair. Ian was staring at the window, fear taking hold of his breath. Barley was waking up from a dream of epic proportions when he saw his little brother, obviously still awake.

“You okay?” Barley asked, scaring his brother.

“AH!” Ian stumbled,” Oh...I guess I’m just scared. I mean, we’ve only gone on one adventure. This is our biggest mission and it’s only our second.”

“Hey,” Barley said,” I wouldn’t worry too much. I know you know your stuff and, if you keep worrying, you’re gonna end up doing worse than you thought you’d do. You just...have to have confidence. You have to believe in yourself, like the Queen of Stockven believed in herself and protected her people from the Dragons of Dungeons.”

Ian smiled and thanked his brother. Though he laid down soon after and fell asleep, he knew this journey would continue to be wonderful.


	5. The Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

With the smell of morning air, the group awoke to shuffling. They found Pierce, Laurel and Corey were placing bags in the van. The fairies were taken away from their snores and looked up. They rubbed their tiny eyes and flew up, groggy from being awoken from their sleep. Ian and Barley were on their feet as they watched Guinevere II being closed. Laurel looked to her boys, tears in her eyes.

“Promise me you’ll be safe on this journey,” she looked to her boys and pulled them into a tight hug,” Please.”

“Mom, we were safe last time,” Ian laughed as he let go,” I promise, we’ll be fine.”

Laurel smiled and ruffled both of her sons’ hair. Zale was making sure everything was safe and secure. Pierce hopped over to his mentee. Pierce was more than happy to take the centaur under his wing. 

“Zale,” he said,” I want to be careful. I want you to make sure that you are prepared to have your magic at hand. I know you can help on this quest but you just...you need to be safe.”

“I will, sir, I will,” once Pierce nodded and hopped back to the two women, Zale turned to his crew,” We have to make one more stop before we continue our journey.”

The crew walked across the street to the Featherstone household. Most of the team knew where this was headed but stayed quiet. Ian and Barley looked about as they glanced at Barley’s cards from his Quests of Yore games. There were a few buildings and small people that were parts of the expansion pack that came out a year and a half ago. 

“Hey, there’s even one for the sisters,” Barley whispered.

Zale knocked on the door and a cyclops with purple skin, who Zale called ‘Jasmine’ answered the door. She was delighted to see the centaur and the others, with excitement on her face about the elf brothers. 

“Oh, Winston is gonna get a kick out of this,” she said as she allowed them in,” Winston—look who it is!”

An elf with light blue skin got off of the couch. He frightened Barley and Ian by how tall he was. Nonetheless, they allowed him to swallow them up into a big hug.

“Winston,” his wife scolded as she walked towards the stairs,” you’re gonna scare them!”

“No,no, it’s okay, Mrs Featherstone!” Ian gasped as Winston let them go.

“Sorry boys!” He said,” I’m quite the hugger!”

“Lavender!” Jasmine shouted from the bottom of the stairs,” Are you ready to go?”

“Don’t mention her blindness,” Zale whispered to the boys.

That struck a chord with Barley. The name and the blindness...he quickly searched through his deck for a specific card. The one that had been his favorite for the last year and a half. After he heard thundering down the stairs and a loud “HUZZAH!” he looked up from his card “The Glorious Tri-Eyed Sorceress”. There stood a half elf/half cyclops with lavender skin and three eyes, all cloudy. She was real...the short, curly hair, the clothes of an ancient sorceress, the bright smile and the staff made from red oak. His eyes lit up with pure excitement and a smile was on his face.

“It’s really her,” Barley squealed, handing the card to Ian.

“That’s not...it is her.” 

“Ah, Lavender,” Zale walked over, it took her a second to find where he was, but when she clearly listened to his hoof steps, she turned to him.

“I thought you wouldn’t be showing up today,” she faced him with a laugh,” When you said seven, I thought you meant six thirty, knowing you, of course.”

While her parents were saying their tearful farewells, Barley was still fangirling over the fact that his favorite card was real. He knew it was based on real events, but—she was real! 

“Mom,” she giggled,” we’ll be okay. I’ve been practicing magic since I was thirteen. Six years under my belt is a lot for a sorceress.”

“Okay, but don’t run into any gelatinous cubes!” Jasmine sighed. 

“We won’t, Mrs Featherstone,” Zale reassured as they walked out,” Lavender, before you are the long lost relatives of Pierson.”

Lavender gasped and a smile came to her face. She’d read all about the wizard before she lost her sight. Ian shook her hand, shocked by her strength. She gasped again and looked up to Ian.

“You have his slender hands, Ian--just like Grandma described them!”

“And this is--”

“I’m Barley,” Barley said in the most excited tone he could muster, shaking her hand.

“And you have his strength!” Lavender said,” You see, my grandmother was lucky enough to meet him. She said he was a wizard that could stop a whole evil village from coming through. I’m sure you two are just as amazing as he was.’

“The bravest in all of the land,” Barley said.

“We should be heading out,” Zale said, turning to Ian,” How about you watch the map with me?”

Ian smiled and nodded as they climbed into the back. The sisters did the same, flying about the back to look at all of the cans and books stacked about. Gronkin sunk into a beanbag chair, not realizing just how far down it would go. Barley helped Lavender by opening the door for her. She thanked him and stepped in, almost losing her balance.

“Sorry!” Barley exclaimed as he helped her in, going over and tossing himself in the driver’s seat in an embarrassed manner,” I know you guys probably aren’t used to this-”

“This is an interesting chariot,” Ruby said.

“What do you call this type of chariot?” her green-skinned sister questioned.

“Guinevere II.”

Those from Westovia marveled at the name. They drove off, leaving Westovia behind. Ian and Zale had their eyes on the map. Zale’s eyes crossed every path and place that could lead them to the dreaded Impsburg. Ian swallowed nervously as he looked at all of the places they could end up if they made a wrong turn, especially...Jelly Farms. 

“When we get to the woods,” Zale mentioned after a few minutes,” You’ll have to take a left, onto the path with the red rocks and the black trees.”

“Got it!” Barley said as he turned up the music.

“What kind of music is this?” Lavender asked loudly.

“Rock and Roll!” he called back,turning it down,” If it’s bothering you, I can turn it down-”

“Are you kidding?” she asked,”Make it loud!” 

Barley laughed and sped onward, right on the red path. Once the song was over, he turned it down a little to ask how his passengers were. Once that was done, Barley looked over to Lavender, holding the staff with red oak.

“So, you practice magic?” he asked.

“Since I was a teen,” she said,” My grandma taught me different spells, like Aloft Elevar, which is just a levitation spell. Or Voltar Thundasir, which is-”

“Arcane lightning,” Barley interrupted.

Lavender looked over in surprise. She mentioned two more spells, both of which the elf knew. Lavender felt her heart race with joy, seeing that the stranger knew spells like she knew them. Zale and Ian glanced over to each other, wondering if their magic nerd fest was going to end.

“But my favorite spell is-”

“Bestia Lingu,” they both said at the same time, looking over to one another and becoming excited,” The spell where you can talk to animals!” 

“It’s taken me so long to make that spell perfect, but it’s always been my favorite!” Lavender smiled and leaned back,” You know, I was wondering how you and your brother were gonna be. I mean, I didn’t even know about this trip until yesterday, but you seem pretty interesting. I think this is gonna be a fun quest.”

Barley blushed and was thankful she couldn’t tell. He looked in his front pocket where the card was. He would keep this close to him for the rest of the journey. Meanwhile, Zale laughed softly and turned to Ian.

“Your brother knows a lot about spells,” he said.

“Yeah,” Ian nodded,” Barley’s always been into magic and history. I think it’s one of the things that’s kept him going since our Dad died. He’s taught me everything I need to know about spells. Not all of them, but most of them.”

“I’m sorry about your father,” Zale said,” Perhaps I can teach you some spells once our quest is over. What do you say?”

“Sure!” Ian’s face lit up,” I mean, if you wouldn’t mind it.  
“Oh, of course not! You can never know too many spells.”

Zale laughed and whinnied a little bit. It made Ian’s smile grow wide and his heart race. Ian knew this quest was gonna be great as long as they had Zale and magic. About an hour in, the darkness of the forest started to overtake the area. Those who could see tried not to look. Barley felt uneasy as Guinevere bumped on the narrow pathway.

“Are you sure this is the right way?” Barley asked softly.

“Of course it is,” Zale mentioned,” This is just a creepier part of the forest. Don’t worry, we’ll be out of here soon--”

A popping noise came from the back. Barley immediately stopped the van, the pixies and Gronkin flying to the dashboard. Barley went to check on what had happened behind them. Lavender’s smile faded as she looked around. Her ears perked up and she tried to listen. 

“Hey Ian,” she asked,” Where are we?”

“According to the map,” he mentioned,”We should be in Hex Woods.”

“Oh no,” she mumbled, opening her door with a few seconds of struggle, then reached around and grabbed Gronkin by the foot,” Come on, Gronkin.”

“Why am I going?” he asked as she walked off.

“Because I need you to keep a lookout in case anything is around,” she said as they approached Barley, “What happened?”

“Just a broken tire on Guinevere II,” he said as he opened the door, grabbing the tire by Ian’s foot,” We should be out of here in no time.”

Lavender was listening for anything suspicious. Gronkin was keeping an eye out to see if anything was wrong. The two knew that they had to keep an eye and an ear on anything that could be around. Ian wondered what they were doing, but he was prepared to fight if he had to. The same went for Zale and the sisters. They knew that any sort of danger could be lurking in the woods. Anything could come out and attack in an instant.

“Okay, it’s ready to go,” Barley smiled.

Everyone was relieved that nothing had happened. Barley had lost a good grip of his wrench and watched it fall into a bush. When he tried to catch it, he fell, scraping his knees. As he mumbled a curse, everyone heard rustling in the bush. Lavender and Gronkin helped the elf up, but the gnomes were already coming out. 

“Uh, what are they doing here?” Ian asked nervously. 

“They’re just gonna attack,” Zale said.  
Barley ran into the driver’s seat with Lavender in the passenger’s seat. They drove away with the gnomes speeding behind them. Zale had the door opened, spouting little spells at them. Gnomes were racing at the door. Lavender shuffled around and opened it. She listened carefully for the footsteps of the gnomes. 

“Lufiia!” she shouted, the light blinding the gnomes and stopping them in their path. 

The road was so bumpy and, when they hit a big bump, the staff almost fell from her hands. She grabbed the end of it before it could fall. Barley reached over, noticing she was about to fall out. He grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her in, the door shutting behind her. Zale stood up and stood by the door, pointing his staff at the crowd.

“Cumulo Mystara!” 

A fog started circling the area. Gnomes were standing there in confusion. Others went to attack, but the gnomes just attacked themselves. Zale smiled and looked to the front. Barley was having a hard time seeing the road. 

“I’ll handle this,” Zale said, raising his staff to the dashboard,”Lufiia!” 

The light spell projected back, causing the van to skip and shake. Barley clung to the wheel in fear. He was trying to stay on the path but he found himself spinning in the woods. Most of the crew could see a cliff coming up and Barley couldn’t get control of his car.

“We’re gonna fall!” he yelled.

“We’re gonna WHAT!” Lavender squeaked.

“Not for long,” Ian squeezed over Barley and stuck out the window with the staff,” Bridgrigar Invisia! Everyone, believe!”

Everyone closed their eyes and believed the bridge was there. When all eyes were opened, they were mid air, level with the cliff. Everyone was breathing heavily as Barley slowly backed the car up. Once they were on the cliff, everyone paused for a second. 

“So,” Barley said, blinking a few times,” Should we go back on the path?”

“Yeah,” Gronkin nodded.

“Good idea,” Lapis nodded.

Barley slowly went back to the path. The crew was quiet as they got back on the path. Zale had a lump in his throat. It didn’t work...a spell didn’t work. Rarely did spells backfire. Zale didn’t let it bother him, especially not in front of Ian.

“Are you okay,Zale?”he asked.

“Yeah,” he nodded, then looked over at Barley,” When we make it to the Falls, we can stop for a little bit. The Falls are a few minutes out…”

From then on, the crew was in silence as they went on.


	6. The Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Avoci stood in his tower and watched his town. He felt superior over the entire community and he knew, everything was coming up his way. He surveyed the land in the hopes of finding what he wanted. When a knock came to his door, Avoci turned to the door.

“Enter!” he boomed out. 

The door opened and an old gnome came running out. The white-haired, red hat gnome came walking in. Avoci gave a vicious smile as the gnome walked over.

“Syracuse!” He laughed,” I assume they’ve passed through the forest.”

“Oh yes,” the gnome said,” They almost ran off the road. But, unfortunately, they’re still on their way.”

“That’s fine. You’ve at least stalled them and that’s all I can ask for. Now then, we have to make sure all of the team is prepared.”

“Sir,” Syracuse coughed out,” There’s more. They have the relatives of Pierson on their side.”

All was frozen. Avoci was staring out the window. The gnome holes and prayed that he wasn’t angry or upset. Or worried. Avoci turned back to Syracuse, an evil, festering grin on his face.

“And that would upset me?” He laughed, then the grin and laughter stopped,” Never. I could care less if they’re at our doorstep. As long as I get that staff, I don’t care who comes to the party. Now go get ready!”

“Right away, sir!” 

When the gnome left, Avoci went back to his brooding. The imp could not admit that he was afraid. He couldn’t let anyone know how he felt. Not when they were this close to winning the battle.

“Hold still!” Ruby insisted nervously,” You’re going to hurt yourself even more.”

Barley was sitting in the back of Guinevere II, doors opened and facing the Falls. It was so beautiful and so relaxing that he thought it would take his mind off of his cuts. However, each time that the pixies touched his cuts, he would wince. Lavender was sitting in the grass, wishing she could see the Falls and Gronkin was asleep on the beanbag chair. The three-eyed sorceress heard Barley’s whining and got up from her spot. 

“It hurts if you keep touching it,” Barley said.

“Here,” Lavender sat next to him, felt around her belt and pulled out a little glass bottle with a glowing blue liquid inside,” This may sting a little, but I promise it will help.”

Barley watched as she felt around for his cuts. It hurt and his fists were clenched. Lavender pulled the dropper out of the bottle. She squeezed three drops onto each of the cuts. As she put the bottle away, the liquid glowed brightly on his knees. Barley watched, in amazement, as the cuts suddenly went away. His jaw dropped as he glanced to his cards.

“The Healing Potion,” he whispered, turning to Lavender as she sat in the back with him.

“Yep!” she said,” I learned how to make it when I was fourteen. My grandma helped me make it for the first time and I almost burned the house down.”

“Your grandma got you into magic, didn’t you say?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she said softly,” My grandma knew a lot about magic. She taught me spells in this big book she’d had in our family for years. I was always so invested in those spells. So, when I turned thirteen, she taught me everything I know. When she died, I questioned whether or not I should stop magic. But I’m happy to say I didn’t stop.”

Barley listened and studied her smile. She was obviously passionate about what she was doing and all she wanted was magic. He looked to his collection of cards right behind Lavender. He knew she couldn’t see them, but he had an idea. With some knowledge of braille, Barley made little bumps on one of the power cards in the hopes that he would get it right. 

“May I take your hand?” he asked.

“As long as you don’t shrink it,” she laughed.

Barley took her hand and helped traced her finger over the bumps. Confusion came to her face, thinking about what the card said. 

“Is this a spell of...silver?” she asked.

“It’s a water spell,” Barley brought up,” I’m sorry, I just don’t know much about braille.”

“Thank you for trying,” she smiled,” but...what is that?”

“Oh!” he said,” These are cards from Quests of Yore. It’s a magical card game that has cards based off of real spells, people and places. It’s so much fun. Maybe I can teach you how to play the game.”

“I would love that,” she said,” and perhaps I can help you with your braille.”  
Barley smiled at the thought of the two of them spending time together. They were getting along well as the sun was setting. Their quest was only getting better.

Zale and Ian decided that their team needed fresh fruit. Zale was quiet as they walked over the bridge by the Falls and into a forest covered in apple trees. He was still thinking about how his spell had failed. How could it have done so? Magic was right by him all these years and now, out of the blue, a spell bounced back. 

“Are you okay?” Ian asked as they walked through the forest.

“I’m fine.”

“Well, whenever someone says they’re fine, they’re usually not. I would know because I tell my mom I’m fine after a bad day when I’m really not and I’m rambling again.”

Zale sighed and took a seat in the grass. Ian still stood, watching the young centaur pick at his staff.

“I honestly thought magic would fix everything,” he said,” when I was first starting out, magic was tough. I couldn’t even get my staff to stay still. Then I mastered it and got better. I think it just shocks me that magic did me wrong. Especially because of my parents…”

“What do you mean?” Ian asked.

“They’re sorcerers. My mom and dad have always been invested in magic. They’ve always been so good and it’s fixed all of their problems. My family was so connected. When I was just starting to train, the Imps came to our town.”

This wasn’t the first time Impsburg had attacked. Zale could recall his parents sending him inside, their spells working towards the sky. He’d ran inside and hugged his staff, knowing his parents were in danger. When all was said and done, he’d walked outside and found that half of their village had been taken. Pierce came out, being the house next door. He had a look in his eyes that Zale could recognize. His whole world soon crashed and burned. Ian listened to his friend, hearing the pain in his voice. 

“I was grateful that Pierce took me under his wing,” Zale said,” But I was so worried that I would never do magic again. That’s why, when magic doesn’t work, I feel trapped.”

Ian bit his lip and took a deep breath. He watched Zale stand up. Suddenly, Ian reached out to the centaur, his face lighting up.

“You’re right,” Ian said,” Magic doesn’t solve everything. In fact, it can fall short sometimes. But I promise you, that it’s gonna be okay. I know that we’ve lost magic, but it’s not a bad thing. I promise.”

Zale looked down at Ian. The elf was strong willed and so smart...Zale knew he could trust Ian the minute he saw him. Zale thanked him and looked at the apples. He thought about using magic, but when he looked to the elf, an idea came to mind. Using his hind legs, the centaur kicked the tree, causing most of the apples to fall down. Ian laughed and Zale had a genuine smile for the first time in a long time. Together, with and without magic, the two began picking apples from the tree. When they were levitating, the two were laughing and floating to the tree tops. Ian and Zale made eye contact and smiled, feeling something deep inside. It wasn’t just about the magic...it was about understanding. What magic did for the both of their lives.

When they were done, they carried all the apples they could and went back to the van. Gronkin awoke from his nap to snag a piece of fruit. Barley got up and took an armful of apples. He was already munching down on one as he looked over to Lavender, who was adjusting her cloak.

“‘Ere you go,” he said as he gently placed two apples in her hands.

“Thank you, Barley,” she said.

“Hey!” Gronkin grumbled,” Leave some fer the rest of us!”

“Oh, hush it, will you?” Lavender threw an apple towards Gronkin (though she missed greatly at almost hit the sisters),” Oh, sorry, ladies! Gronkin, Barley’s training to be an ultimate wizard. He needs his strength.”

“Ultimate wizard,” He giggled softly.

After everyone finished eating, they climbed back in the van and drove off. By now, everyone was getting settled in for the night. The sisters were asleep in the empty Quests of Yore box, Gronkin asleep on the chair. Zale was quietly asleep and, soon after, Ian joined him, resting his head on top of Zale’s shoulder.


	7. The Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Ian was shivering when morning came. He tried to ignore the cold as he slept, leaning closer to Zale. However, Zale shifted and awoke, looking down at Ian. He gave a smirk to see the young man resting against his arm. When he was struck with the sudden cold, however, Zale immediately started warming himself up with his blanket, noticing that Ian was waking up. He could hear Barley’s snoring, undermined by Lavender’s even louder snoring. The blue elf was slumped over the steering wheel, and the blind sorceress was sprawled all over the front seat. The sisters were shivering and huddling close and Gronkin...well, he didn’t seem to care.

“Ian,” he whispered,” Is it...cold in here?”

“Y-yeah,” Ian mentioned,” Fr-freezing.”

Ian got up and shuffled towards Barley. When the older elf was tapped on the shoulder, he sat up right. The noise made everyone except Gronkin get up, rubbing their eyes and stretching their backs. When the cold really hit them,however, they didn’t know what to do.

“B-Barley,” he asked,” Why is it-it so cold?”

“I had to s-stop beca-use I was out of gas,” Barley mentioned,” And I-I just stopped for the night.”

Zale peered out of the window, he realized where they were. The crew was in shock at how far and wide the snow stretched. In fear, all except Gronkin stepped out into the snowy storm, trying to figure out what they were going to do. He tried to use the levitation spell, but Guinevere had too much ice. Ian looked to his staff, then to Zale and Lavender.

“I have an idea.”

Lavender was behind the van, Ian was in front. Zale was on the left side, with Barley on the right side. Each had been given a staff. The sisters were on the top, looking at all of the crew. Once they made sure everyone was ready, they gave the signal. Then...

“Aloft Elevar” came the choir. 

The crew used their magic to move the van. The ice was cracking and everyone was under pressure. They lifted with all their might, slipping on ice and snow. Then, with one last shout, the ice had cracked and Guinevere II was out. Barley hugged the van then ran to the back.

“Now let’s get the gas and g-go!”

Barley opened the doors and reached for the gas can. When he lifted the can, he froze. Everyone peered in, Ian knowing exactly what was going on. 

“B-Barley.”

“Th-this isn’t good.”

Gronkin finally woke up, scratching under his chin. He looked at all the people, fear on their faces. He looked past them and saw the world outside. He laughed and snapped his fingers, jumping out of the beanbag chair. The others were confused by his antics until he turned back to them.

“I’ve got an old friend who lives up ‘ere,” he laughed,” ‘e can help us fer sure!”

“G-great!” Ian said,” Wh-where does he live?

Gronkin pointed to the mountain. Everyone felt their faces drop, except for Lavender, who smiled and moved forward. Everyone watched as she walked on.

“Com-e on g-guys!” she shouted,” W-we have to continue o-onward.”

“La-lavender, wait!” he turned to the others,” Sh-she might need u-us. Sh-she might go in the wrong direction...”

The others sighed and continued to walk, catching up to Lavender along the way. The mountain was tall and everyone felt like they were going to freeze. Soon after, Gronkin was leading and pretending like they were at the warmest place on Earth. The sisters were shivering as they flew, staggering and staying close. Ian noticed and felt around in his pockets to make sure they were deep enough. He then turned to the ladies.

“Come-come in he-re,” he shouted against the wind, opening his pockets. 

The sisters flew into one, huddling together so they wouldn’t freeze to death. Ian was glad he could help, but he was starting to freeze up. Zale immediately stopped and told Ian he’d carry him up the rest of the way. 

“Y-you don’t mind?” Ian asked.

“Use the bl-blanket,” Zale simply said.

Ian climbed onto Zale’s back, wrapping himself with the blanket. He knew Ian needed the warmth more than anything. Zale just hoped it would be enough. Barley was shivering, regretting wearing his jean vest and short sleeve shirt. He was right behind Lavender, who could hear his shivering. Knowing her duty was to protect others, she took off her cloak and moved back to wrap it around Barley’s shoulders.

“La-Lavender,” he said,” Y-You’re gonna freeze to death.”

“I’ll b-be fine,” she insisted.

“H-here.”

Barley wrapped one side of the cloak around her. She thanked him as they made their last steps towards the inn. It was glowing bright and everyone could hear laughter coming from it. Gronkin was smiling as they approached the front door. The laughter and rough housing was loud. Ian gulped and looked to Zale, who nodded.

“Gronkin,” he asked,” Where are we?”

“You’re about to find out,” he said.

He pushed the doors in and everything stopped. Yetis were everywhere. Everyone froze and tensed up as the yetis looked over. These vicious, vile creatures looked angry. The sisters hid deeper in Ian’s pocket. Ian hopped off of Zale’s back but stood close to him. He held onto his staff in fear as the biggest Yeti, with sharp, yellow teeth and green eyes walked over to the group. Then, he looked down to Gronkin. 

“Gronkin?” He asked in a soft voice.

“Ah Snowden,” he laughed,” I knew you’d be here!”

The two laughed and greeted each other. The laughter and roughhousing went back to normal. Everyone was confused at the interaction.

“What’s h-happening?” Lavender whispered.

“Gronkin isn’t being eaten by a Y-Yeti,” Zale responded.

“Snowden,” Gronkin moved his friend over to the crew,” These be my travelin’ crew. The two elves are relatives of Pierson.”

Snowden gasped and pulled the boys into a hug. He was excited that he could meet the distant grandsons of a friend of Snowden. When he let the two go, they were taking a minute to catch their breaths. People here really liked to hug. Snowden introduced himself to the others, then swept Gronkin away to talk to his old buddies, asking another Yeti to get everyone something to eat.

“Everyone,” he said,” Welcome to the Himalaya’s!” 

“So,” Ian asked as he sat down with the group,” How did you two meet?”

“Ah, it was the Battle of Beath,” Snowden mentioned, Barley letting out a gasp.

“You guys fought in that?” he asked.

“Oh yeah!” Snowden nodded,” You see, we age a lot slower than most species. We’ve been alive for a few hundred years. We were young in the Battle of Beath. I assume you know what Beath is,” when Barley nodded, Snowden smiled,” Then tell yer friends about it!”

“Beath was the colony between Impsburg and Westovia,” Barley explained to his friends, assuming some of them knew what had happened,” It was a land of Gremlins and Yetis. This was at the time that those two species and the species of Westovia didn’t get along.”

“Gronkin and I were in that battle,” Snowden said,” And so was your great, great,great...grandpa. He was the one who wanted peace.”

Ian and Barley looked to each other and smiled. Magic was in them all along. Snowden and Gronkin were into their war stories and laughing about them. Other Yetis joined in on the fun, talking to the group.

“So,” a younger looking Yeti turned to Ian,” You’re a relative of Pierson?”

“Yeah, yeah!” Ian smiled.

“Well, you sure don’t look like him!” he laughed,” I bet you don’t have half of what he does.”

In a way, it was true. Ian didn’t know every spell and the ones he did know were still rocky. Barley noticed and grew angry. He went to speak up, but Zale stepped forward.

“Ian is actually great at magic,” he said,” Yeah, he doesn’t know all of the spells, but he knows a great deal. How many spells do you need?”

The yetis were silent after that. Barley sat back a little and nodded approvingly. Ian looked up at Zale and thanked him. The centaur told him not to mention it, but he was going to stick up for Ian no matter what. Suddenly, a yeti with snow covering his body burst through the doors. Snowden stood up and ran towards him.

“What is it, Flax?” he asked.

“The-the Imps,” he said, almost out of breath,” They’re coming!”

The group stood up and knew they didn’t have much time. Snowden could see the distress on their faces and he was determined to help.

“Follow me!” 

He lead them down the mountain, racing and twisting until they got to the very bottom. Snowden pushed a giant rock out of the way to reveal a stable. Unicorns looked up from their eating to see the crew. 

“Good, good,” Ian said,” Thank you, sir,” Snowden nodded and ran back to his cave,” We can hide in here until--”

“I have an idea.”

Zale grabbed a reigh and ran out into the storm, Ian was shouting for him. Zale looked to Guinevere II and hooked the reigh up to the front. Everyone ran out to see what he was doing.

“Zale, c-come on,” Ian shivered,” let’s g-go back inside-”

“N-no!” he yelled,” We’re g-going no matter wh-what!”

He noticed that the tires were frozen to the ground. He tried to lift the van, but it wouldn’t budge. As he pulled back, a swarm of Imps came forming in the sky. Ian was begging Zale to come back. The pixies were hiding their heads and Gronkin was watching the sky, a shiver down his spine. Barley was hiding behind Lavender, who still felt really confused.

“Z-Zale!” Ian begged,” Please let’s go-”

“No!” he yelled again,” I-I’m trying to w-work my magic-”

“Magic isn’t g-gonna work, okay? Just st-stop!”

The way Ian raised his voice made Zale’s heart shrink. Ian felt his heart stop and he felt sick. He felt bad for yelling and went to apologize...until he saw the imps surrounding them. They were staring down the group, which huddled close as they all let out a laugh.


	8. The Dungeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Laurel and Corey watched the village in a calm manner that had everyone feeling safe. They were enjoying their time in Westovia, sitting with the children and watching a magic show being presented. Those who knew magic came out to calm their children, knowing this was a time of dark intentions. They only wanted to protect their town and the kids being worried about their town wasn’t going to help anything. So Pierce led a magic show, colorful light brightening up the sky and bringing happiness to each child and adult in the town. 

“Mrs. Laurel, Mrs.Corey,” A little elf boy looked up to them as he sat onto Laurel’s lap,”Is it true that you come from a place that doesn’t practice magic?”

“Yes,” Laurel nodded, earning gasps from the kids,” but it’s not so bad.”

“How do you stay warm?” he asked.

“We have heaters and fireplaces in our homes,” Corey explained.

“And lights?” an older faun girl asked from the side of Corey.

“We have electricity,” Laurel explained,” Where we-”

“They’re here!” a poor villager screamed.

The yell scared all the villagers, especially the children. In an instant, the sky was filling up with Imps and the darkness was caving in. Laurel and Corey wasted no time in gathering the children and running for dear life. They went into a nearby house, where there had been a basement door. The Manticore lifted it up and helped each child down into the basement. When they were all inside, Laurel and Corey told them to stay put, then they shut the door. 

When they went outside, the women could see the townspeople being tied up and lined up. The toughest looking Imp was walking around, hypnotizing people in a snap. Laurel and Corey looked to each other, then to the imps that came crashing down. The two fought off what they could before running. They hid behind a house, where they found Pierce taking the Imps down in mid air.

“What do we do?” Corey asked.

“We have to keep safe,” Pierce simply said,” There are too many Imps out there!”

Corey and Laurel watched the world slowly fall apart. The three were huddled close, not even noticing Avoci lingering behind them. In an instant, the crew was tied up and hypnotized, leaving the lead imp to see one of the other imps coming towards him.

“They’ve been captured,” they said,” They’re heading back to the castle.”

Avoci smiled and flew off, knowing he had to be there when the team arrived. 

The crew huddled together as they approached the castle. The sisters were in a birdcage, clinging to one another in fear. It was so cryptic and vile that everyone was shaking in their shoes. An imp flew across the moat and lowered the bridge. It came down with a thud that shook everyone. The whole crew was silent after what they went through and Ian was feeling tremendous guilt. He looked up at Zale, who kept his eyes to the ground. Ian felt horrible for what he had done and he was sure that he’d really upset Zale this time. Barley looked down as they crossed the bridge, seeing lava instead of water.

“Oh, we’re in for it now,” he mumbled.

“Hey!” the imp behind him said,” No talking!”

He poked Barley with a staff and the elf winced. When the front gate of the castle opened, they were greeted with candles leading to a barren throne room. The only one there was Avoci, who was simply waiting for the crew. He smiled as they approached him, ready to greet them. The imp greeted Avoci and laid all of the staffs before him. He smiled happily as he picked up Pierson’s staff. Ian watched on with tears in his eyes.

“Well done,” he nodded, then looked to the group,” I expected more from all of you. But I’m glad I can have you all here.”

“Just let us go home,” Ian begged.

“I can’t do that,” Avoci said,” especially to the ancient grandson of Pierson, that lousy do-gooder who’s ruining all I’ve got! You look so much like him…”

Avoci touched his face, Ian feeling the claw dig into the side of his face. Zale looked back and became angry. Barley lashed out on the imp to leave his little brother alone. Avoci grew angry and turned to the big elf. No one touched his little brother and his expression made that very clear. Avoci raised the staff at the brother. Ian looked on in horror, trying to stop what was about to happen.

“Paralos,” Avoci shouted, stunning Barley and watching him fall to the ground.

“Barley!” Ian and Lavender shouted, both of them falling to his aide. 

Avoci sighed and then turned away. He was surprised that the spell had actually worked. Zale looked to Avoci as he spoke. 

“You know,” Avoci said as he looked to the staff in his hand,” I wasn’t even worried about doing this. I knew I was gonna have all of you right under my finger. I know how powerful I can be now. I know what I am doing, for I have your staff, your magic,” the imp looked Zale in the eyes,” your parents, and your village.”

Zale looked in horror at the imp. His parents were still alive? They were still under the imp’s control? The centaur was silent as Barley was helped up by Ian and Lavender. Avoci declared that they would be going to the dungeon, giving them one last night to show them mercy. Fear and anxiety raced through their hearts as they were turned away. Avoci flew over and grabbed Gronkin by the arm.

“Except for him,” he said as the group was lead down a staircase,” Now, he’s under my control.”

The laugh echoed as the group was taken to the dungeon. The two were thrown in the cell at the foot of the set of stairs they came down from. Ian and Zale stumbled back as the door slammed shut. Barley tried to grab his brother, but the older elf was still weak. As they walked away, Zale sat down in anger. Ian was unsure of how to start the conversation. They had less than a day left and all Ian wanted to do was get an apology off of his chest.

“Zale, I-”

“Don’t rub it in,” he said strictly,” because you were right about magic. It’s not gonna save us this time. It’s useless.”

“Zale,” Ian tried again,” I never said-”

“Well, you may as well have!” Zale stood up,” Magic was the one thing I could rely on and you had to doubt it. If you just believed in magic, we wouldn’t be here! You’re not the great great whatever of Pierson because, if you were, you would be defending magic and using it better than you have.”

Zale immediately regretted his words. His apology couldn’t come out fast enough. He had a look of defeat in tears in his eyes. Ian looked down at the way Zale was holding his hands. They were cold and shaking. 

“I…” the centaur began after his apology,” I just felt like I was losing magic. Pierce told me tales about other villages not having magic and I believed him. I knew it was true and I was always wishing that it wasn’t. When that staff came into the village, I knew I had a chance to bring it back to other worlds, the ones that were losing magic. I figured I could make everyone proud by keeping the magic alive but...I guess not.”

Ian pondered his words carefully. He kept his eyes on Zale’s hands. Then, with little hesitation, Ian took the hands into his own. The two made eye contact, then, without warning, the centaur pulled the elf into a hug. He could hear soft cries, but the elf didn’t mention it as he hugged Zale, standing on his toes to teach him.

“You’re keeping magic alive no matter what you do,” Ian said,” you’re making everyone so proud of you...even me. Magic never left you...Zale, it’s in everything you do.”

Ian’s words brought even more tears to Zale’s eyes. Yet, he couldn’t let go of Ian. Not now.

Lavender was walking around the cell, trying to kick down the door. When that didn’t work, she felt around the walls for some kind of loose brick, but there was nothing. Barley watched her, unsure of what to say. Whenever he tried to interject, Lavender would be busy trying to find a way out. 

“Maybe you should,” Barley was interrupted by her trying to kick down the door,” Or not-” she felt around the walls,” or we could” she lunged herself at the door,” Or that.”

After her last attempt, Lavender realized that she wasn’t getting out. She failed Barley and she failed herself. She went over to a wall and slid down. She could feel the tears escape her cloudy eyes. Barley noticed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, his hand gently on her shoulder.

“Hey, Lavender,” he said softly,” it’s okay. You really tried and you know what? That’s all that matters.”

“No,” she choked out,” I failed you. And I failed myself. I’ve been so useless ever since I lost my sight. I have never wanted to admit it, but I can’t hide it anymore. I failed because I’m useless. I’ve been useless.”

“What?” Barley snorted,” No way. To tell you the truth, I’ve been pretty useless my whole life. I’m no ultimate wizard or anything like that. I’m just some screw up who works at a grocery store and takes classes at some small town college. If anything, I’m useless.”

Barley sat back and took a look at his life. He realized everything about his life was falling down. Now, Lavender knew the truth. But when she sat closer to him, feeling around and touching the hand on his shoulder, the tears fell from his eyes and he looked down at her.

“Barley,” Lavender sniffed,” You’re not a screw up or useless. I hear the way you care for your brother. I can feel the bond you two have and it’s...incredible. And it doesn’t matter if you’re not some big wizard or anything like that. Ian thinks you’re amazing...and so do I.”

Barley knew she was right. He was very surprised to hear, however, that his favorite sorceress from his favorite game, found him amazing. His smile grew wide as the tears rolled down his face. He knew the one thing that might get her to feel better.

“How did you become blind?” he asked.

“You’d really wanna hear that story?”

“Of course I do,” Barley said, though he knew from the cards,” I want to know everything about you, especially with...y’know.”

“Okay,” Lavender breathed out, gaining excitement,” It was three years ago. I woke up to the news that my Grandma had died. It was so painful to hear and I just felt so sick. I knew the one thing that could bring her back was a Phoenix Gem,” the story was different than the one Barley heard and he became more invested, I left that night with a sack and enough to last me a week. I climbed through the mountains and wrestled vines as I made my way to the Prestonimore Caves.”

“Not those caves,” Barley gasped.

“THOSE caves!” Lavender looked up at him, a smile back on her face,” I was searching deeper and deeper until I came across an ancient wizard. He wanted the gem all to himself. We battled for it, until he cast a light spell upon me. It came in contact with my face and I became permanently blind. I came home and nothing’s been the same since…”

“I’m so sorry,” Barley pondered for a moment, then looked down at her,” Hey, I have a story that just might cheer you up.”

And that’s how Barley spent his night--laughing with the sorceress of his dreams, her card still in his pocket.


	9. The Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

The sisters had been trying to escape from the cage since they were hung up. They had to be quiet, being that the hypnotized Gronkin was standing right next to their cage, sitting straight p up on the ladder he was given.They tried pixie dust and reaching for the lock, but nothing worked. Especially since they didn’t have a key. Eventually, the girls slumped back, unsure of what to do as the morning sun began to rise.

“It’s hopeless,” Crystal said,” We don’t even know where that key is!”

“Sister,” Ruby whispered, pointing to Gronkin,” Look.”

The sisters crowded together to see that the gremlin was holding a ring of keys. They looked to each other, a plan formulating, but not a word being spoken. Ruby reached for the door of the cage and rattled it furiously. It didn’t take long for Gronkin to notice.

“Oi!” he shouted, standing up and getting close to the cage,” You three better stop it or I’m gonna have to-”

“I’m sorry, Gronkin,” Ruby squeaked.

She blew the dust in his eyes as Crystal grabbed the key. The gremlin stumbled back then fell onto the birdcage. Ian and Zale could hear a crash in the hallway, unsure of what had happened. Meanwhile, the door of the sisters’ cage opened. They looked to each other and shrugged.

“That’s one way to get out,” Ruby said.

“Now we have to help Zale and Ian,” Crystal decided.

They flew down the hallway, just as Ian stood up.

“If we can’t use magic to escape,” Ian said,” Then we have to use another way.”

“What’s your plan?” Zale asked.

Ian smirked. Before he knew it, Zale was kicking down the door with his hind legs. He tried twice, not sure if this would work. But, with Ian’s encouragement, he continued. The sisters were outside, surrounding the doorway and looking for what key was right. But it didn’t matter, for, with one last kick, the door flew open and Zale and Ian were free.

“I did it,” Zale said, turning to Ian,” You helped me!” 

“You’re the one with the strength,” Ian smiled.

“But you encouraged me,” Zale persisted,” You helped me.”

Ian was smiling, realizing that he did help. They left the cell, hearing another door being opened. They looked out and found that Barley and Lavender were being taken out of their cell. They had their eyes to the floor, dragged out by...Laurel? She was under Avoci’s control. Two imps were right by their side as they were taken out.

“Come on, you worthless-“ Barley threw a punch at an imp. He fell down and Lavender kicked another, 

Laurel could not get them under control. She whistled and, down from the stairs, came Corey. She, too, was under the control of the head imp. She roared at the two, who stopped fighting. The team made sure they wouldn’t be seen. 

“How can we get them distracted?” Zale questioned.

“We’ve got the Manticore,” the sisters said.

The three flew out into the hallway. They whistled to Corey. She looked all around as the pixies danced above her head. They danced and giggled as Corey growled at them. She wagged her tail and ran towards them. They led her up the stairs and away from everyone else. Now it was Zale and Ian’s turn. They stood beside their open cell, with Zale slamming his hoof on the ground. Laurel looked down the hall, with the two now hiding behind the door. Barley and Lavender could tell that this would work for sure. Laurel ran down the hall and towards the cell. When she was looking inside, Ian came from behind the door.

“I’m sorry, mom,” Ian said.

He pushed her in and they closed the door. Zale pushed a rock in the front of the door. Laurel couldn’t escape and, for now, it was a good thing. Ian and Zale ran down the hall, as the pixies came back from stalling Corey. Barley and Lavender were taking the chains off. The crew ran up the stairs, fighting Imps along the way.

“What are we doing next?” Barley asked.

“We have to find Avoci and get our staffs back,” Zale said.

“He’s gotta be in the tower,” Ian realized as they got to the top,” It would be the one place he could control everything and everyone.”

“Let’s go!” 

The seven went up the tower, four of them thundering on the floorboards. Ian almost fell through one, but Barley grabbed him in time. They ran to the top of the stairs and at the door of the tower. They heard spells being practiced and Avoci telling them right. When he said a spell and it worked, he would cheer himself on. The group braced themselves as they quickly entered the room. Avoci was looking away from the window in anger.

“How did you escape?” he shouted.

“Never mess with The Super Magnificent Team of Heroes,” he earned some looks for the others,” We can discuss it later. This is all I had now.”

“I was hoping for a public showing,” Avoci sighed, raising Pierson’s staff,” but this will do. Wynda Zephyria!”

A thunderous wind came from the staff. Everyone tried to stay put. Ian kept slipping, looking onward as he saw the staffs. He ran towards the collection, while Avoci had his back turned. He grabbed his own staff, tossing one to Barley and pointed his own staff towards the imp. 

“Voltar Thundasir!” 

However, the wind made him fall on his feet. The lightning hit the side of the tower. Its old structure couldn’t hold up any longer. Lavender heard the shout of the pixies as the tower fell down on them. She ran towards the noise and held the three close to her chest. Barley saw and pointed towards the falling rubble.

“Aloft Elevar!” he screamed.

The fallen pieces levitated in the air. The pixies looked to the air as Barley swung the debris aside. He ran towards the four on the ground. He knelt before them as the pixies flew out.

“Are you guys okay?” he asked.

“Paralos,” Avoci yelled after he saw Ian. 

The imp lost his footing, the spell going off. Barley looked up, with Lavender following the light. When she looked up, the light hit her face and she was thrown against the wall. Devastation and worry took over Barley as he dropped the staff. 

“Lavender!” he yelled.

As he was trying to wake her up, Zale and Ian were fighting Avoci with their staffs. The fallen tower showed a view of the sky, which was filling up with imps. Zale and Ian knew that magic was working, but for how long? Then, the elf got an idea.

“Zale!” he shouted,”Distract him!”  
“What are you doing?” Zale asked as he shouted a light spell.

Avoci was temporarily blinded. Ian ran over to the imp, who noticed that Ian was swinging with his staff. The imp was doing the same, the battle reminding Ian of a space movie he’d watched long ago. He was pushed back a little, with Avoci laughing as they stood together.

“I told you magic wouldn’t save you from this one!” he laughed,” You’re lost, kid.”

Ian knew this wasn’t the end. He could see that Avoci was on the edge of the broken tower. He looked to the red sky and an idea came to mind. With strength and anger, Ian clenched his hand into a fist.

“Punchecus Maximus!”

“That’s not a spell.”

Avoci fell, almost completely knocked out as Ian reeled his punch away. Zale grabbed the back of the elf’s shirt before he could fall. He held him close as they watched the imp fall. When he started to wake up, it was becoming too late. Zale just tightened his grip on Ian, looking down.

“Wow,” he said softly,” I didn’t know you could do that.”

“Neither did I.”

The two backed into the middle as they saw the imps getting closer. Barley looked up in horror, the pixies getting close. Zale looked down at Ian.

“I’m so glad we went on this quest together,” he mentioned,” because if I didn’t meet you, I would’ve lost my faith in magic.”

Ian looked up at Zale and hugged him tightly. Everyone was waiting for the imps to come down and ruin everything.


	10. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

But it never came about. Ian and Zale opened their eyes and looked below. Imps were rubbing their heads in confusion. Corey was down below, wondering why she was digging at a cell window. Barley picked up the unconscious Lavender, with the pixies flying right behind them. The group walked down the stairs slowly, then to the front of the throne room.

They opened the door and lowered the bridge, walking across to the open field. There were imps trying to figure out what had just happened. Barley laid Lavender up against a rock, with the pixies keeping watch over her. The three were astonished at how much had changed in such a short amount of time.

“You freed all of them,” Barley said.

“We did,” Ian wrapped his arms around both young men.

Zale smiled and looked out into the distance. He paused and squinted his eyes as two figures walking around. When he realized they were two centaurs, he broke away from the group. Ian and Barley watched as Zale walked up to the two. They were older and they both looked like...Zale’s eyes filled with tears as his mother and father galloped over to him.

“Zale,” his mom whispered, his face in her hands, rubbing his tears away with her thumbs,” You’re alright!”

“You didn’t get hurt, did you?” his dad asked,” Did you get caught up in this too?”

Zale finally let the tears flow. He hugged his parents close, sobbing to his heart’s content. He finally had his parents back. He had his family. His mom and dad hugged him tightly. They all knew, after years of heartbreak and fear, their family was mended again. Ian and Barley watched , smiles on their faces.

“You did great, Ian,” Barley smiled down at his little brother,” I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks Barley,” Ian laughed lightly,” You know, this quest thing isn’t so bad. Once you get used to it.”

Barley laughed and ruffled Ian’s hair. As he put him in a bear hug, they both heard Ruby gasp. Their faces dropped and so did Ian. She called for the boys to come quick. Barley watched as Ian ran over to the group. He stayed behind, heart pounding in fear that Lavender was gone too. Ian ran and knelt beside Lavender. He went to ask what was wrong, but he froze when he saw that Lavender’s eyes were no longer cloudy. The one on the top had been a bright blue, while the other two were hazel. She sat up instantly, looking around. 

“This is temporary,” she said as she and Ian scrambled up,” he used a stun spell. It lasts for five minutes--I can see!”  
Her excitement got the best of her. She told Ian several times that he looked like Pierson. She looked to the pixies and her face lit up. Ian smiled and looked over to Barley, who was nervously moving his hands. 

“Hey,” Ian walked up to his brother,” She can see! It’s temporary, but you should introduce yourself while you can.”

“She already knows I’m just some big loser,” Barley admitted,” She was only being nice to me when I said it, but if I show myself to her, she’s gonna laugh at me.”

“Barley Whimbleton Lightfoot,” Ian said firmly, having never used his brother’s middle name,” You are the bravest wizard I know. Even if she did laugh, you would stay strong. I know you would.”

Barley looked at his little brother. Ian was right--he wouldn’t let that defeat him if it came about! Still nervous, Barley approached her from behind, keeping a distance as she talked about the morning sky and how it made her heart sing. 

“Look at the way red and blue mix,” she said,” It’s perfect.”

Barley took a deep breath and held his hat in both of his hands.

“Lavender,” he said shyly.

She turned around, the two making eye contact. He walked up to her, nervously tugging at his hat. He wished he could tell what emotion was on her face right now. 

“I’m...I’m Barley,” he said in the softest voice he could muster,” Look, like I said before--I’m just an elf from another town. I’m not an ultimate wizard and I don’t know if I ever will be,” he pulled the card out of his front pocket and handed it to her,” I’ll be honest. Your card has been my favorite card for almost two years now. When I saw that you were the one from the game, all I wanted to do was impress you. I...I’m sorry.”

Lavender studied the card, then his face. She reached her hand out and touched his cheek, to which he placed a hand on hers. With a smile, she wrapped her arms around him. Barley was taken by surprise as he looked down at her.

“Wizard or not,” she replied,” you’re perfect in every way. As a brother, as a friend, and as an elf. To me, you’re a true warrior. And, it’s an honor to be your favorite card.”

Barley laughed and held her tightly. The tears ran down his cheeks, feeling relief and happiness. Even though her vision faded, Lavender was still happy to have Barley. As Ian watched, Zale walked up behind him.  
“Hey,” the centaur said as they turned away.

“Oh, hey!” Ian said with a small laugh,” Listen, Zale, about the tower.”

“I meant every word of it,” Zale said,” Ian, losing faith in magic was huge for me. Until you came along, I thought magic could fix everything. I realize now that, even though magic can’t solve all of my problems, it can be there when I need it most.”

Zale took Ian’s hand, shocking the young man. Nonetheless, he gave Zale’s hand a tight squeeze as they looked onward.

“Yep,” Zale sighed,” I have a feeling that you and I are gonna work nicely together.”

Both blushed, realizing how it sounded, but they didn’t mind. After all, they had each other and a long way to go. Barley was smiling down at Lavender, when his head perked up with the smile gone.

“Uhm, Ian,” he said,” we left mom in the dungeon.”

“Oh no.”

In a matter of a few months, Ian’s friends had gotten along great with Zale. They were welcoming of the centaur, who was pleased to be in their friend group. In the town square , the group sat on a bench, laughing about something that Nova, their elf friend, had said.

“And when I tell you Mr Bronze freaked out,” she kept laughing,” he was really freaking out!”

“Then Shriver must’ve got him good!” Ian laughed.

“I second that,” Zale agreed.

“Hey, Zale,” Lydia, the faun, asked,” How come you don’t go to our school?”

Pierce made everyone from the mission promise not to tell anyone about Westovia and Impsburg, which had now been united. They didn’t want their magic being taken away and everyone was understanding. Aside from Colt, no one else knew. 

“I graduated early,” he explained,” Good grades, like a nerd.”

“Cool!” Nova got up,” Hey, we gotta head out. Are you sure you don’t need a ride home?”

“Nah, Barley will be here soon,” Ian insisted,” Thanks though! Get home safely!”

The friends waved to the two, who sat quietly on the bench. Zale was nervous but, if he didn’t do this soon, his parents would keep bugging him about it.

“So,” he said,” I know we’re going to the mall tomorrow, but I was wondering if, maybe Friday, we could practice some spells?”

“Sure!” Ian nodded,” There’s a lot I need to work on and-“

“Then, maybe, I don’t know, afterward, I could take you to Corey’s tavern for dinner…?”

Ian was oblivious to the fact that Zale asked him out. Until Zale was stumbling on his words, then Ian blushed profusely.

“Of course I’d love to.”

“Wait, really?”

When Ian nodded, Zale felt relief in his chest. His smile was wide and made the elf giggle. They heard a horn coming and knew it was Barley. Guinevere II rode around the corner and stopped in front of the two.

“SIR IANDORR AND SIR ZALE!” Lavender proclaimed, sticking out of the van,” We welcome you to your chariot!”

“Hey guys,” Ian said as the two climbed into the back,” How was Quests of Yore night?”

“We vanquished foes and took back villages!” Barley interrupted,” We were supreme mages against all. We went past gelatinous cubes and slayed the dragon from the horrifying, humid pits of the blistering core of the Earth,” Barley then looked to Lavender with a sweet smile,” Right, babe?”

“Cresh Mushroomton didn’t know what hit him,” she said.

The two high fived, Lavender missing slightly and Barley drove up to his house. Laurel, Colt and Corey rushed out and into the van. Zale’s family invited them over for dinner again, along with his newly returned siblings, Pierce and the crew. It was also charade night, and Gronkin promised to win this time.

“Is everyone in tight?” Barley asked as they drove down the road.

“Here comes this again,” Colt signed.

Barley made a turn into the park and drove straight for the cliff. Ian and Zale were ready, staffs reciting the spell and covering the van. The crew knew, if they were moving on, they were gonna do it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! I want to write a sequel, but I’m not sure what it will be about. For now, I may work on a short stories series with the crew. We’ll see!


End file.
